Proto-Dog-12
by TechWolf2.0
Summary: A scientist and his son have designed something truly amazing. A High-Tech robotic dog specifically built for rescues. As soon as Chase starts to settle into his new life,Someone close to him goes missing, Chase suddenly finds himself in the middle of a crazy adventure. Will Proto-Dog pass the test? Or will it be back to the drawing board? Collab with Baconator65000YT. (Postponed)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here it is! My co-lab with Bacon!**

 **So, A quick summary…**

 **Basically, Chase is a robotic dog, ( Kind of like Robo-Dog, But German Shepard style) And is given to Zack Ryder, The son of Mr. Ryder.**

 **This will mostly Chase's POV, due to the plot being focused on him.**

 **Let's get this started!**

…

 _ **Log Entry 1 11-17-18 10:02:52 AM**_

My name is Chase, Well, My original name was Proto-Dog-12, But the guys who built me didn't think it was a good name, So they just renamed me Chase. I was designed at Ryder Labs as an AI android specifically designed for K-9 jobs, As well as being able to do some tasks like a human officer would. I was tested for any problems.

When they finished testing. They told me I was going to be transported to Ryder Mansion, Where I'm supposed to be working with Dr. Ryder and his son Zack. …And now that I think about it, I should probably save some power. So this is Chase, Signing out.

 _ **End Log Entry**_

… _ **..**_

 _ **Log Entry 2 11-17-18 02:28:47 PM**_

I just reactivated _ **,**_ I'm almost at Ryder Mansion. I'm probably just going to put my log into recording mode, __Now it should record what's happening… __Feels like we stopped moving. __Man, It feels like I've been inside of this crate forever.I could really see is using my Night-Vision mode, but it takes a good bit of my power to run.

I hear a door open and my crate starts moving. __I figure I'm being transferred to my new home. I feel the crate being set down and someone opened it. I walk out into the light and start checking my systems.

"Proto-Dog-12 active. All systems online." Someone said.

I look around me and see a couple men looking at me. A couple were in uniforms and were using tablets, probably to monitor my activation sequence. There was another man, Mr. Ryder, who was standing there looking over me. He then nodded to the other men, who got in their truck and left. He then spoke to me.

"Hey there buddy. I heard the guys at the lab gave you a different name, What did they call you?"

"Hi Mr. Ryder," I answered back to him, "They renamed me Chase."

He then smiled. "That's great. Listen, Why don't I take you inside to meet my son? He's been waiting forever to see you."

"Yes sir." We then walk inside. We go into what appears to be the main living part of the house and stop there. Mr. Ryder then calls for his son.

"Ryder! He's here!" I hear some footsteps and see a boy who looked like about thirteen come in. "Is he really here dad? Or is this another joke?"

"He's really here son, Look." He steps to the side, revealing me. The boy comes over and examines me. "Wow, Fresh from the lab?"

"Yep, And he's ready to go." answered him. "Why don't you help Chase adjust to here? I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Sounds cool Dad." He then turned to me. "C'mon, I'll take you around."

"Ok…" I answer back, Following him down the hall. "So, Your name's Chase?"

I answer back. "Yeah, The guys at the lab didn't like my other name. They said it was too boring."

"Yeah, It was a little boring. You can call me Ryder. Everyone does."

"Sounds good." I tell him. We start talking about a bunch of stuff and I found out that he was really good with technology.

"Speaking of tech, Did you know I helped with your coding?" He asked me.

"Uh-oh…" I joke. "I should probably be re-programmed then."

"Ha ha, Very funny" He said sarcastically. "But it's true. I coded your AI."

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yep, I wanted to help out with you, And Dad let me design it."

"So you're the main reason I work like this?"

"Yeah, It's one of the main reasons I was so excited to see you. I wanted to see how I did with it."

"Ok then, I wasn't expecting this…"

"Heh, I guess it is a little weird. Anyway, Want to see my room?" He asked. "You'll be staying there with me."

"Sounds good." We walked up some stairs to the next floor, and down a hall to Ryder's room.

"This is it." He opens the door and we walk in. He has a really cool looking room with some computer screens. monitors, and some other cool stuff on a desk in the corner, And some parts that looked like they belonged to a drone laying on the floor next to some tools.

"What do you think?" He asked me.

"It's pretty neat Ryder." I answer back, Admiring the technology setup.

"Yeah, I want to get a gaming PC setup to hook up with the computer I already have…"

"That would be cool." I answer.

"You bet. C'mon, let's finish up the tour." We walk out and finish touring the place. Later that night, We got my area in Ryder's room set up, and called it a day.

Well, Today's been eventful and my battery's almost depleted, So I better get some rest...

Chase signing out.

 _ **End Log Entry**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Log Entry 3 11-22-18 09:36:12 AM**_

It's been almost a week since I arrived here. Me and Ryder get along great, And his dad is really cool too. He and Ryder are pretty cool to hang out with. Mr. Ryder usually talks with us, or has a good game of frisbee when he isn't super busy.

Ryder has been telling me about all the different types of drones he's made, Like surveillance drones, or maybe a racing drone with a FPV camera. He always has a trick up his sleeve, And he's the kind of guy that's always thinking.

I'm not doing anything at the moment. I'm just laying here in Ryder's room, and watching him work on something with his computer setup. I just thought I would give my log an update on the past few days. Anyway, Ryder's asking me to come look at something. I walk over to him and ask him what he needs.

"Yeah Ryder?" Taking a look at his screens.

"I need you to look at something," He told me. "Dad wanted me to take over another part of your project." I look at him, A little confused.

He saw my look and started explaining. "I'm currently designing your aid pack, Or PupPack, As I'm calling it. Anyway, I wanted you to take a look at this and tell if anything needs to be changed."

I take a look at his designs and look at all the certain tools and stuff. My PupPack is a police themed one. I see a couple of different tools like a taser, a net launcher, a megaphone, and a searchlight. I notice a couple of materials used for the design, And I notice a few things wrong with them, As well as the design of the Pack.

"Ok Ryder," I start, "I can only see a couple small design faults in this. First of all, I think you might want to change the frame's material. It looks like it would be kinda heavy, Especially with all of the tools in it."

"Good point," He said, Changing a couple things onscreen.

"Also, There is one thing wrong with the design of it."

"What?"

"Look at the bottom, There's nothing there to hold the pack secure."

"I totally missed that, But I have an idea on how to fix that. Give me five minutes."

I wait for a few minutes, Then he says he's done. I walk over and see something different from a few minutes ago. Onscreen, Is a design of me with a police uniform on, Consisting of a bulletproof vest, A police helmet, And my PupPack strapped onto it. I look for any more mistakes. Finding none, I give him a nod and he saves the file.

"I'll send that to the lab later, You up for a match of frisbee?"

"Sure, Let's go."

We walk out and grab the disc. We enter the backyard and he throws it towards me, I catch it and run back towards him.

Living with a genius like Ryder can only prove that this is going to be awesome.

Chase signing out.

 _ **End Log Entry**_

… _ **.**_

 **I'm so looking forward to this story.**

 **Don't worry, I'm still doing Random!**

 **Hopefully, This will give me some new ideas for Random!**

 **Anyway, I gotta go, So until next time,**

 **TechWolf out.**


	2. Excitement is Brewing

Ok, Guys, TechWolf here! Right quick, I just wanted to say that mine and Bacon's writing styles are really different

He likes to get straight to the point, While I like to put a bit of spacing in between.

I just like how such different authors can work together so well…

Well, Until next chapter,

TechWolf out.

…..

Hey guys, Baconator65000YT here for chapter 2 of Proto Dog 12! TechWolf and I are going to alternate chapters for this story, if you didn't already know. So we have slightly different writing styles, but we will try to keep it consistent. Anyway, lets get into the chapter!

Log entry 4 9/25/18 9:57AM

Mr. Ryder has been working on my PupPack at the lab and I can't wait to try it out! Ryder says it should be done in the next few weeks. Ryder has been working on designs for something, but won't let me see yet.

There is a knock on the door and Ryder quickly closes the window. Mr. Ryder walked in and I wagged my tail and sat up.

"Hey bud, hi Chase," he said as he patted my head. "I wanted to tell you I'll have the PupPack ready by next Wednesday."

"Awesome!" Ryder shouted with excitement. I barked and tackled Mr. Ryder and licked his face.

"OK, down boy!" I jumped off and sat down, tail wagging like a windmill. "So, what are you two up to?"

"Nothing much," Ryder replied. "Just hanging out." He glanced at me. My tail was still wagging.

"Alright, stay out of trouble ," Mr. Ryder said. "I'm heading back to the lab." He walked out the door.

"Bye dad!" Ryder shouted. "Hey Chase, wanna go play some Frisbee?"

"Sure!" I replied jumping out the door. We ran down the stairs and out the front door. Mr. Ryder had just pulled away. He honked and we waved back. We played Frisbee for about an hour, then went in for a snack.

End Log Entry

Log entry 5 10/1/18 5:28 pm

I am helping Ryder set up Halloween decorations in the front yard. There are skeletons and spiders and a witch that Flys between trees. It's really spooky.

"I can't wait to see your Pup Pack," Ryder said. "My dad will be finished with it this week!" I barked with excitement.

"Neither can I." I pulled a box with an inflatable pirate ship over to Ryder. He opened it up and we both jumped as a masked figure jumped out.

"GRRRRRR!" the thing screamed.

"AHHHH!" Me and Ryder screamed running toward the house. I glanced back to see the thing on the ground laughing.

"That wasn't funny dad," Ryder said walking over to Mr. Ryder. I growled.

"Sorry boys," Mr. Ryder said. "I just thought I would stop by before I went back to the lab. I brought dinner."

"YES!" Ryder shouted.

"I also have a surprise," Mr. Ryder added. "It's inside on the table." We all went inside. I could smell Chinese food and saw a blue object on the table.

"Is that the," Ryder said in shock.

"I finished it this morning," Mr. Ryder said. Ryder helped me put on the Pup Pack, which was quite heavy, probably from the bullet-proof vest.

"It's perfect!" Ryder said. I ran around the house, testing my mobility. I tackled Mr. Ryder and licked his face with excitement.

"I'm glad you like it," Mr. Ryder said. "You boys enjoy dinner. I'm heading back to the lab. I still have a few things to do." He walked out the door.

"Bye dad!" Ryder shouted with a mouth full of beef chow mein.

End Log Entry

Log Entry 6 10/1/18 10:49pm

I woke up from a nap to see Ryder still sitting at his desk. I heard someone coming down the hall. The door opened and Mr. Ryder walked in. He patted my head and glanced toward Ryder. Ryder was asleep. I stood up and walked over to Ryders desk. Mr. Ryder walked up behind me and we both looked at his monitor. On it were designs for Proto Dogs 13 and 14. Mr. Ryder looked at the designs for a few minutes, then patted me on the head and went to bed. I curled up in a ball on my bed and went to sleep as well.

End Log Entry

Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 2. The last part wasn't much, I know. There wasn't much dialogue I could add. The next chapter will be written by TechWolf. Till then, stay sizzling!


	3. Just Another Day

**Hey guys!**

 **I know.. It's been awhile since I've really posted anything…**

 **As Ssundee would say… Plz don't say you didn't miss me…**

 **Lel, Anyways… Quick sellout moment… I opened up a blog on Tumblr under the name TechWolf2-0!**

 **I've not put anything up yet, But i will soon. It's mainly just to keep you guys updated on how stuff's coming along and sometimes whatever stupid things me and Bacon do…**

 **Uhh… Yeah…**

 **So quick thing to say to three ppl...**

 **Zuma Lover, Captain Turbot, And manny: (Sighs) Guys I really don't want to have the review section looking like a YT comment section like Bacon said… Please don't start a fire in it…**

 **I'm not trying to be mean, But there's no point at yelling at each other and blaming ppl for stuff… If you guys have problems with other reviewers, Just PM me and I'll see what I can do…**

 **Ok, Onto the story! (Cue Indiana Jones theme!)**

… **..**

 _Log Entry 7 10-2-18 7:34:29 AM_

When I woke up, I saw that Ryder was still asleep. My mind went back to last night when me and Mr. Ryder saw those designs on his computer. I planned to ask Ryder about it at some point during the day…

As i was thinking about it, Ryder woke up and walked over. "Morning Chase." He said sleepily.

"Morning Ryder! Sleep well?" I asked.

"Pretty good, I was doing something on my computer and I'm pretty sure dozed off at one point." He said. 'I woke up around midnight and you and Dad were both asleep, So I went to bed."

I saw this as a good chance to ask him what the other Proto-Dogs were for. But right before i could ask, He started talking again. "It's about time for breakfast, You hungry?"

I really wanted t ask him, But I _was_ pretty hungry… So I nodded my head and we walked to the kitchen.

He poured some food into a bowl and put it on the floor for me, Then made a bowl of cereal for himself. We started eating and joking around. _(Quick A/N, I know that Chase is a robot, But I made it where he's like a normal dog and can eat and stuff… But if you find that weird, Just don't think about it…)_

I saw this as another chance to ask him about the designs, But he looked over at the clock on the stove and gasped. "Shoot!" He quickly finished eating and put his bowl in the sink.

I gave him a confused look. "What's wrong, Ryder?"

"I forgot about something I gotta hurry so I'm not late…" He said while walking back to his room. I followed.

"What are you talking about?" He turned around and face palmed. "That's right… I never told you.."

"Told me what?" I asked. Ryder smiled and said, "I have a friend who lives a couple states away from here and we don't get to see each other much, So we call every now and then, Just to chat."

"Ok, I always thought you had been a loner until I came along." I jokingly said.

"Quiet, You!" He laughed. "By the way, My friend actually wanted to meet you once you were here… You wanna join me in the call?"

"Sure!" I exclaim. He finishes getting dressed and checks his alarm clock. "Sweet! Right on time!"

We walked over to his desk and he turned his computer on. I hopped up onto a stool that was sitting there.

Ryder pulled Skype up, And an Incoming Call screen appeared. Ryder clicked the Accept button and the call started.

"Hey Ryder!" A female voice said.

"Hey Katie!" Ryder said. The video came on and revealed a blonde haired girl who looked to be about Ryder's age.

"Ryder? Is that the Proto-Dog!?" She asked when she noticed me.

"Sure is, Katie!" Ryder answered.

"Can he talk?" She asked.

"What kind of high-tech robot doesn't talk?" I ask, Making both of the humans crack up. I started to laugh too.

"Heh, I see he has a good sense of humor." Katie said.

"Yeah," Ryder said. "I still don't know if that's a good thing though…" We all started laughing again.

"Anyway, Ryder…" Katie said. "I have some exciting news!"

"What is it?" He asked.

"We're going on a trip in a few weeks… And we're gonna be staying in a town not too far from you guys live!" She excitedly said.

"Wow! So that means you can come visit for a few days?" Ryder asked.

"Yep! I can't wait!" She said.

"Me either! You excited, Chase?"

"Totally, Ryder!" I exclaimed. I haven't really been anywhere since I first arrived, So I was excited to meet someone new.

"When are you coming?" Ryder asked.

"In about three weeks…" Katie replied.

"Sounds good!"

We kept talking for about 45 minutes, Mostly about plans for when Katie came. She eventually needed to go, (Something about a cat?) So we said goodbye and ended the call.

Ryder turned his computer off and we walked into the main area of the house. I figured now would be a good time to ask him about the designs.

"So, Uhh, Ryder? I was wondering about something…"

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"Well… I was wondering what-" Before I could ask, We heard a crash coming from the front hall.

Immediately forgetting about my question, I run off to see what the crash was, With Ryder right behind me.

I skidded around a corner to see a pile of bags on the floor.

Ryder caught up with me and had a confused look on his face. "Where'd those bags come from?"

"Uhm… Is that you, Ryder?" The bags said.

"AHH! THE BAGS ARE ALIVE!" I yelled, And ran behind Ryder.

"Chase, It's me…." The bags said.

"Mr. Ryder?" I asked, Poking my head out.

"Dad?" Ryder walked over to the bags. He lifted one of the pile, Revealing Mr. Ryder's face.

"Heh… Hi guys…" He said, A little embarrassed.

"Dad, What're you doing here?" Ryder asked while getting bags off of him. I ran over to help.

"Well," He started. "I took the afternoon off because it was getting kinda quiet at the lab. So i figured I would pick some stuff up for a cookout tonight."

"And I'm guessing you tripped coming through the door? I asked him, While pulling a bag off.

He nodded. "Yep. I just hope nothing spilled or broke."

"I don't think anything did." Ryder said. "Now, Are you hurt?"

"I feel Ok." He stood up. "I might get a small headache though."

"Just put some ice on it and you should be fine." Ryder said.

"You know.." Mr. Ryder said. "I might wanna get some medical knowhow just in case something bad happens."

"Hmm… Medical…" Ryder said. He pulled a notepad and pencil out and wrote something down, Before sticking it back into his pocket.

"What's that, Ryder?" I ask him.

"Nothing, Just a small list of ideas…" He replied. "Now, What was that about a cookout?" He asked Mr. Ryder.

"Oh, I wanted to grill some burgers and hot dogs for tonight." He said.

"Sounds good to me…" I said. We brought all of the stuff into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some propane for the grill. See you boys later." Mr. Ryder said, While walking out of the kitchen.

Ryder closed a cabinet, Then looked over at me. "You up for some YouTube?"

"Sure!" We walk back into Ryder's room and pull the site up on his computer.

"So, What Do you wanna watch?" He asked. I went through some YouTuber's in my head before deciding.

"How about Dan playing FNAF?" I suggested.

"Heh, Sounds good." Ryder said, While searching what i said.

3 1/2 Horror-Filled/ Hilarious Hours Later…

"Well, As much as I enjoy watching Dan scream his head off, We should probably go see if Dad needs help…" Ryder said. He closed the site and we left the room.

"Crap, I forgot to ask him about the plans… I'll ask later…" I thought while we headed to the kitchen.

Once we got there, We saw Mr. Ryder taking a few things out of a drawer.

"Hey, Dad. Need some help?" Ryder asked him.

"Actually, Yes...!" He replied. "Could you grab the tongs and bring them out?"

"Sure thing, Dad." Ryder went over to another drawer and pulled a pair of tongs out. We walked out the sliding glass doors onto the back patio.

Mr. Ryder already had the grill going. He also had a table set up with the necessary items for the food. Ryder walked over and set the tongs on the small tray on the grill, While Mr. Ryder set his stuff onto the table.

"Thanks, Guys." Mr. Ryder said. He got a couple hamburger patties of of a plate and set them on the grill.

"No problem, Dad. Do you need anything else?" Ryder asked.

"Uh.. No, Actually, I'm good. You two can go. Thanks for the help!"

We walked back into the house, And I figured it was a good time to ask… But, Once again, Something got in the way.

Right before i started to ask, Ryder started to ask _me_ a question. "Hey, Chase… Have you ever flown a drone?"

As much as I wanted to ask him, I had a feeling I knew where this was going. "Uhm.. No, I haven't… Why?"

"Well, Considering part of you're ability's is being a spy… You gotta be able to know how to use the tech…" He said.

"Like, Surveillance drones?" I started to get excited.

"Yep, Of course to handle those, You need to know how to fly simple ones…"

"Ok, Why did you want to know?"

"Well, It's a good day for flying… There's not any wind, And just the right amount of clouds so you don't blind yourself… What say me and you grab one of my drones and take it for a run?"

"Sure, Ryder!" We walked, Once again, Back to Ryder's room and he got an Uai U818A R/C drone. _(Quick A/N… No I didn't look up any drone names… I just have that specific model… Lol)_

We brought the drone outside to an open area, And Ryder set it up.

"Let's see… Turn that on… Connect that… Link the connection…. And done!" He activated the drone and it took off. Once in the air, Ryder started to maneuver it around.

He did some really fast flying around the yard and brought it back above us. "Hey, Chase!" He called. "Wanna see something cool?"

"Sure!" He nodded and started to add power to the drones motors. Then, The cool part happened… He pressed a button on the remote and the drone started to move on it's own. It flew straight forward and increased it's speed.

"Ryder? What's it doing?" I asked.

His reply was, "Just watch. I was now completely confused.

The drone had picked up a good amount of speed and had a good altitude, So it started to speed down to the ground. And right when I thought it was going to crash, It pulled up and preformed a amazing mix of a Barrel Roll, A Back Flip, And a Corkscrew. My mouth was open from amazement.

"How…. How did you do that!?" I asked. "That was amazing!"

"I may or may not be able to recode a drones command system… I just simply redid the flip's settings and gave it a few different commands, And Boom, There you go!"

"That's crazy!" I watched as Ryder brought the done back down and changed the batteries. "You wanna go?" He asked, Holding the controller out.

"Totally!" I took it and started to apply power to the drone. "Take it slow, Chase." Ryder said. "Drones take a lot of practice."

"K, Ryder." I had the drone slightly off the ground and started to move forward. I didn't think I was ready for that flip thing that Ryder did.

I added speed to the drone and kept an eye on the power percentage on the remotes screen. After bringing it around, I landed it and gave Ryder the controller.

"Not bad for your first go!" Ryder said. "It's probably out of power. Let's take it to charge, And then we can go see if Dad is finished yet!"

I nodded my head in agreement and we walked back to Ryder's room and hooked the drone's battery up to charge. We then walked to the back patio, Where Mr. Ryder just so happened to have just finished grilling.

1 1/2 Hours Later (Cuz I don't really wanna put an eating scene in here…) In Ryder's Room

Me and Ryder were watching a few YT videos when I saw the perfect chance to ask him.

"Hey, Ryder?" I started.

"Yeah, Chase?" He answered.

"I've been wanting to ask this since this morning…. Me and your dad saw the plans on your computer… What were those?"

"I can't tell you everything right now, But I'll tell you this… They kinda have something to do with those notes I wrote down earlier…"

With that, He walked out of the room, Leaving me to think about what he said.

 **...**

 **So… I'm glad I finished this…. Bacon had me racing against the clock to finish…. Ugh**

 **Anyway, I'm gonna try and finish Ten Years in the next few weeks, I'm** _ **STILL**_ **working on it… I've been really busy working on Proto-Dog…**

 **So, do go check out my Tumblr at some point… I'll just be putting random stuff up… Don't ask.. I don't really know why…**

 **Well, Before I start blabbing on, Until next time,**

 **TechWolf out!**


	4. Katie's Arrival

Hey guys, bacon here with chapter 4 of Proto Dog 12. I'm trying to match Techs writing style, but jumping between this story and my own, it's kind of tricky. I really don't have much to say other than enjoy!

…..

Log Entry 8 10-5-18 4:19pm

Ryder has spent the last few days cleaning the house for Katie. Ryder seems really excited for her to come.

"Can you stop smiling?" I asked jokingly as he brought out the fourth bag of trash to the dumpster.

"I've known Katie for about 3 years," he said. "We've been waiting for another chance to see each other in person again for some time."

"You seem pretty excited," I replied, closing the dumpster.

"I am! Want to head to the park and play before dinner?" Ryder asked me walking into the house. "We have been working hard all morning."

I smirked at him. "Is that even a question? Of course!" He chuckled at me as he grabbed the Frisbee. We walked down the block to the park.

After about an hour we came home and Mr Ryder was making dinner.

"Hey dad," Ryder said, "Whats for dinner?" I sniffed the air and licked my lips.

"Bacon wrapped steak and shrimp!" Mr Ryder and I said at the same time, causing everyone to laugh.

"Anything you need us to do?" Ryder asked. Mr Ryder turned to us, holding a steak with the tongs.

"Yeah, grab some plates and dish up," He replied. We grabbed some plates and got our steaks off the grill. I was about to take a big bite when Ryder took my plate away from me.

"Hey!" I shouted. "That's mine!" Ryder laughed at me.

"You wouldn't want to eat this," he said, pulling a toothpick out of the steak. "There you go," He gave my steak back and we ate.

After dinner we watched Zootopia on Netflix. About halfway through, Mr Ryder fell asleep on the recliner. His snoring was so loud, we could barely hear the TV at full volume. Ryder and I ended up going upstairs to our room.

"You can get some rest," he told me when we walked in. "I'm going to do a few things." I lay down on my bed and Ryder sat down on his computer. I was watching what he was doing for a bit. He had the designs pulled up. I wanted to see what he was doing, but I was too tired and comfortable to move.

Log entry 9 10-10-18 7:55am

Ryder and I sat at his desk, waiting for Katie to call. She was coming in 2 weeks, but it felt like 2 years for Ryder. Skype started ringing and Ryder answered the call.

"Hey you two!" Katie said when the video came up on screen.

"Hi Katie!" Ryder said, I barked.

"So, are you guys planning anything fun for us to do while I'm in town?" Katie asked.

"We have a few things planned right now," Ryder replied, "But we need some more ideas. What do you want to do?" Katie thought for a minute before there was a noise in the background. She looked down and bent over.

"Hey," she said in an odd voice. "Do you want to meet Ryder and Chase?" Ryder and I looked at each other confused.

"Um, Katie?" Ryder said. She looked at us before laughing.

"Sorry, I forgot you haven't met Callie." She held something up to the camera. It looked at me and hissed. It startled me and I fell backward off the chair. Ryder and Katie laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny," I said getting back on the chair. Callie smirked at me and I glared back.

"Callie will be coming with me," Katie said. "Maybe you two can be friends!" She looked at me.

"I can't wait for you to see Adventure Bay," Ryder jumped back into the conversation. "The mayor has really put some work into the new places across town!"

We talked with Katie for about 30 minutes Before she had to go. Me and Ryder pretty much spent the rest of the day playing Modern Warfare 2.

Log entry 10 10-20-18 8:25am

Ryder was sitting at his desk asleep again when I woke up. He has worked on the designs every night for the past week. Mr Ryder has come in a few days and put Ryder in his bed before looking at the designs himself.

"So what do you plan to do while Katie is in town?" Mr Ryder asked us at breakfast.

"We were thinking laser tag at Adventure Zone, and maybe trying an escape room at Zero Hour in Fogy Bottom," Ryder answered, spooning fruit loops into his mouth.

"Wouldn't Chase be able to solve the Escape room with ease?" Mr Ryder pointed out. "He is pretty dang smart." I barked in agreement.

"I could solve the room faster alone than you and Katie could as a team," I bragged. Ryder laughed sarcastically.

"What if it was just me and Katie?" Ryder replied. "Maybe I planned some time just for us?" Mr Ryder and I had a similar look on our faces. Ryder noticed and stared at us blankly.

"Ok," Mr Ryder said. "Any other plans? There is a football game on Thursday. The Adventure Bay Beavers play against the Windy Top Wombats, We could all go to that." Ryder thought for a minute before replying.

"I'll ask Katie if she wants to go," he said, "But I think it would be fun!"

"Crap!" Mr Ryder said, looking at the clock. "I gotta go, we have some important things to talk about at the lab." He rushed toward the door, struggling to get his jacket on.

"Dad," Ryder said. Mr Ryder turned around to see Ryder holding his keys. "Here." Ryder tossed the keys to his dad and he walked out the door.

"I wonder what they are talking about," I said curiously.

After breakfast Ryder and I went out and played in the yard for about 2 hours. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm either. Ryder tossed the ball high in the air. I was running backwards trying to catch it, Not watching where I was going.

"Look out!" Ryder screamed, but it was too late. I ran right into the inflatable spider, knocking it over. A loud 'POP' was heard and the spider turned into a black pancake on the lawn.

"Oops," I said, climbing out from the spider pancake.

"Lets take a break," Ryder said. "I'll explain that to my dad later." We went back inside and played videogames the rest of the day.

Log entry 11 10-23-18 5:48pm

We stood in the airport by the baggage claim, Ryder holding a sign with 'Katie and Callie McCalister 'Written on it.

"Her flight was supposed to land 20 minutes ago," Ryder said, getting impatient. Meanwhile, I was catching an odd smell from one of the baggage carrousels. I walked over and noticed a pet carrier going around. It came around again and I looked inside. It hissed at me and knew exactly what was inside.

"Ryder!" I shouted, picking up Callie's pet carrier. He came over at the same time Katie came running to meet us.

"Thanks for finding Callie, Chase," she said, giving me a hug. "I went to the wrong carrousel."

"Hey Katie, how was your flight?" Ryder asked, getting a hug as well.

"Minus the kid behind me kicking the seat," She replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "It was good."

"Well, lets get going," I said, carrier handle still in my mouth. "I don't think Callie likes me holding her." The carrier hissed again, Causing everyone to laugh.

…

 **Hey guys! TechWolf here!**

 **So… Here's Bacon's chapter! He's trying to start his slowing his pace down and start writing a little smoother…**

 **I just wanted to add a quick note here to say some stuff…**

 **Mainly, Thanks for taking our views back up! I was kinda worried you guys were gonna lose interest i it and it would be a failed project…**

 **But you guys stuck with us and we're still going strong!**

 **One more thing, Since the next chapter will take a little bit to get up due to having a lot of different stuff in it…**

 **I'm actually open for suggestions with Random chapters… I'm working on one right now, But I don't have many ideas…. So some help would be awesome!**

 **Be sure to check out both of our Tumblr's for updates on progress!**

 **And as always, Until next time,**

 **TechWolf out!**


	5. The Lookout Picnic

**Hey guys! Tech here!**

 **I am extremely sorry about the super long wait on this! I had a huge case of writers block and just didn't have the will to write. Don't be mad, Plz?**

 **Anyway, I answered you guy's comments in a temporary chap on Random, Which should be down by now, So… If you guys wanted to see your answers, Let me know through reviews or PM.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to make one thing clear like I did in the temporary chap, The original PAW Patrol does** _ **not**_ **exist in this story.**

 **I will be adding a couple pups to the story, But you'll have to wait for it!**

 **To the chapter!**

….

Log Entry 9 10-24-18 8:30 AM

I woke up feeling pretty tired… Maybe staying up all night dancing was too much…

Nah, I'm kidding! We mostly played a few card games and talked...

Katie was staying in the guest room with Callie, Me and Ryder were, obviously, in his room.

Ryder had woken up before me and was on his computer, Writing a couple of notes down on some code files.

"So…" I started. "What's the plan for today?"

He turned his chair to look at me. "I honestly don't know…I kinda figured we would go do laser tag and the escape room this weekend, And the game was rescheduled for Sunday…"

"So… What's left?" I asked.

"Hmm…" He rubbed his chin for a moment before snapping his fingers. "I got it!"

"Let's hear it…" He looked enthusiastic about what he had thought of…

"I know about a certain place across town from here… What if we took a blanket and some food up there and had a picnic?"

"Sounds good, But… Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait to find out." Ryder said.

"Fine…" I responded.

"You up for some breakfast?" He asked me.

"Yeah, Maybe that'll keep me from badgering you about it…" I said.

We walked out into the hallway and started heading for the kitchen.

"So.. When're you going to tell me about those design files?" I asked him.

"Soon, Just wait…" He replied.

"Ugh…." I was really getting ticked at Ryder being all mysterious about those plans…

We were walking down the main hall when Ryder suddenly stopped. I turned around to look at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you smell that?" He asked. I sniffed the air.

"Is that… Pancakes?" I asked, Recognizing the smell.

"Yeah, But Dad had to leave early for work…" He responded. We both ran to the kitchen and saw…Katie?

"Uh.. Katie? What're you doing?" Ryder asked.

"What's it look like? I'm making breakfast!" She said. "Don't you like pancakes?"

"Well, Yeah… I just didn't expect you to be making them…" Ryder said.

"I guess it's just the way I'm used to, I'm usually the one making meals back home. It's pretty fun!" She responded.

"Need any help, Katie?" I asked. She nodded.

"If you could grab some plates, That would be great, Chase!" She said.

I walked over to the cabinet and got some plates out. I set them on my back and carefully walked over to the table and put them on it.

"Ryder, Can you grab a bottle of syrup?" She asked Ryder.

"Sure thing, Katie." He grabbed that, While me and Katie brought the pancakes over to the table.

"Wait… Can you actually eat, Chase?" She asked me.

"Kind of… I'm not one hundred percent sure how… But I guess I can?" I answered. I honestly didn't really know how I could eat and stuff. Maybe something that converts the food into power? I have no clue…

"Well, Ok then…" Ryder came back over with the bottle and Katie handed out plates. She put some into two bowls for me and Callie, Who had walked in.

"So… I had an idea for what we could do today.." Ryder said.

"What is it?" Katie responded, Looking interested.

"I discussed it with Chase, And we thought a picnic would be pretty fun. How about it?" Ryder explained.

"That sounds fun! Any specific place you wanted to go?" She asked.

"I had one in mind, But it's a secret!" Ryder said.

"He won't even tell me!" I added.

"Ok, What's the packing plan?" Katie asked, Getting straight to the planning.

"Some sandwiches, Chip bags, A small cooler with some soda cans… Nothing to big." Ryder answered.

"Yeah, It's good to pack lightly. Katie said. "Anything else?"

"I don't think so…" Ryder said.

"Alright, When do we leave?" She asked.

"About eleven-thirty, It's about a half hours walk from here…"

"Then it's settled!" Katie said. "I can go ahead and start making those sandwiches if you want…"

"I'll help, Katie…" Ryder offered.

"Thanks, Ryder." She said. Man, These two really can work pretty well with each other...

 _2 1/2 Hours Later (Because I can't think of a good sandwich making scene…)_

"You guys ready to go?" Katie asked.

"I am. You ready, Chase?" Ryder said.

"Yep, Lets go!" I exclaimed.

We had made the sandwiches and packed everything into a basket Ryder found. Katie had mainly decided what type of sandwiches would be best to take…

We walked out of the house and down the sidewalk towards the road. As we started walking through town, Ryder was talking about a few different things with Katie.

"So, I was thinking about heading over to the laser tag place and the escape room on Saturday."

"Sounds great!" Katie replied. "so, Did you hear about that new thruster being tested?"

They both started talking about different types of tech. Some of it was transportation, Some was computer stuff, I think they were talking about me at one point… They had lost me at Ultra Processor…

Ryder had us follow him through town and over a bridge going over the entry to the bay.

"We're almost there!" Ryder said. "Just up this hill!"

We finally got near the top when Ryder had us stop.

"Ok, You guys ready?" He asked. Me and Katie both nodded, Callie just yawned. She had been riding in the basket Katie was holding.

"Check this out…" Ryder pushed a couple tree branches away, Revealing an old lighthouse. It looked like it hadn't been used in a few decades, But it was still pretty cool.

"I give you…. The Lookout!" Ryder said over dramatically. He bowed as we walked by him towards the old building.

"Woah…" Me and Katie said in unison. The exterior of the building was mostly stone bricks with wooden support beams, And a lot of it was covered in ivy.

"And that's not the best part!" Ryder walked over to a door and pulled it open. "Feel like a little more climbing?"

"We get to go up to the top!?" I asked excitedly.

"Yep! And it's stable too, So we don't have too worry about the base giving away!"

Ryder stepped inside, With us right behind him.

We eventually got to the top where Ryder took us over to the balcony "Wow…" Was all Katie managed to say.

We had an amazing view from where we were! In fact, We could see almost the entire town from here!

"So… Not that I'm scared or anything, But is this safe, Ryder?" Katie asked. She suddenly had a slightly worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, Katie." Ryder assured her. "This old place was built to withstand pretty much anything! The balcony is perfectly secure."

"Thanks, Ryder." Katie said. Callie poked her head out of the basket and was startled by the sudden height she was at. She yowled and went back inside of the basket.

"Looks like someone doesn't enjoy heights…" I said. The two humans laughed and we started setting up the blanket that we brought with us. Once that was done, We set the stuff in the basket (With the exception of Callie) on top of it and finally got it sorted out.

 _Once again, I didn't want to drag on with eating and junk so… Time Skip!_

We were just finishing packing everything up back into the basket. The sun was setting over the ocean, And it looked amazing… We had been there a long time, Even after we had finished the picnic, We had sat around and talked about a whole bunch of different stuff. I found out Katie had a passion for pet care. Specifically, Veterinarian and grooming stuff. Ryder had brought a deck of cards with him and we played a few rounds of a couple different games like War and Slapjack.

"Hey, Ryder?" Katie addressed the other human.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Do you think this place still works?" She had a curious look on her face while she waited for him to respond.

"Hmm… I don't know…" Ryder said. "It probably needs some work, But it might… We shouldn't really mess with the power though. We might blow a grid!"

"That _is_ true… Maybe the town will restore it one day…" She said. We all gave one last at the sun setting over the sea before heading back inside to begin our descent to the ground.

When we got to the ground, We walked across town again, Heading home.

…

 **Log Entry 10 10-25-18 3:42 PM**

So, Not much happened after we got home last night. We weren't really hungry, Since we had a big lunch and we were kinda bored. We eventually decided to play a few rounds of CoD MW2 Multiplayer before turning in for the night. Like I said, Not much happened…

Ryder didn't have anything planned for today, So we figured we could all go do our own thing. I was currently running a system check through my programing to make sure everything was running smoothly. Katie was in the living room with Callie, Who was doing a few small tricks for some treats. We hadn't seen much of Mr. Ryder lately, He's been pretty busy at the lab. Probably working on some project with the Proto-Dog project. And Ryder was in his room with me, Once again working on his computer. I realized now was a great time to ask him about those files, So I finished my system check and walked over to him.

To my surprise, He spoke before I got to him. "I know what you're up to, Chase… Might as well get it over with." He said in a amused voice.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. I walked up next to him and jumped onto the stool next to his desk. I patiently waited for him to explain what he had been working on.

He turned his desk chair to face me and began. "I might as well start from the beginning…"

"When I was about six or seven, I had been watching a ton of Apollo the Super Pup. Adventure Bay only had a small emergency response team back then, So I thought that we needed a super hero to watch over the town. Of course, Super heroes aren't real and I knew that, But I still wanted to find a way to make the town safer. Then, I thought of the perfect way to make it happen, A small thing in my head I called… The PAW Patrol! It was basically a team of dogs with certain talents that could take care of all of the emergencies in Adventure Bay! I thought the old Lookout lighthouse would be a pretty good place to have a base of operations, Since you can see most of the town from it. But, Since it was almost impossible to make that happen, I put the idea into the back of my head and eventually forgot about it…"

"So, How does that connect to the files?" I asked.

"Because I remembered that idea a few years later and made a couple comics out of it. I named each pup, Gave them their own ability's, Even gave them cool gadgets and stuff! But the reason why that connects with those files, Is because _you_ were one of those pups, Chase."

"Me? I'm based off of a comic character?" I was still puzzled at this point.

"Yep, And he was second-in-command, The leader being me! Heh… I also had a fire pup called Marshall, A water one named Zuma, Rocky was the recycling and engineering pup, A construction pup named Rubble, An aviator pup called Skye, And a snow and mountain pup, Who was named Everest. I even gave you and Marshall small crushes on the two females on the team."

"Ryder!" I exclaimed, Being slightly embarrassed about it.

"It's fine Chase! It was only something to the side… Anyway, I had been doing the comics for a little while when I realized that I could actually make it happen! Dad had recently opened his new laboratory and he told me he was looking for a big project to work on, So i put together a couple designs of you and showed them to him. I explained how the town needed better emergency response teams and how robotic dogs could be the answer. He took my idea into consideration and talked to his robotics team about it. They all agreed that this could help the town, And maybe the whole world, With emergency situations. So they took my original plans, Modified them, And came up with the perfect designs. Dad even decided to let me help, Since it was my idea! He taught me how to code and helped me get the AI started. Once I got the hang of it, I took off from there. And now we're here today, You've been assembled, And the labs ready to make another one of my designs, I just gotta finish them!"

"Wow… Didn't see the whole based on a comic character thing coming…."

"Heh, It's a little weird, Huh?" Ryder said. He stood up and stretched before walking over to the door. "Let's go see what Katie's up to!"

I hopped off the stool and followed Ryder out the door, Shutting it behind me.

…

 **So, I wanted to make this longer, But Bacon had some good ideas on the next part of this chapter and I figured he should do them because I want to see where he's going with them!**

 **Hopefully I'll start getting back on track with my writing!**

 **Not much else to say, So until next time,**

 **TechWolf out!**


	6. Who Was That Guy?

Authors notes: IM SORRY! Life has had my schedule ****** in the *** for the last few months. I barely finished MY OWN story. I don't have much more to say other than heres chapter 6 of Proto Dog 12… FINALLY!

(P.S. plz don't kill me… 3)

Log entry 11 10/25/18 3:43pm

We walked down the stairs and were met by a delightful scent from the kitchen.

"Either my dad learned how to cook, or Katie is making us dinner," Ryder said with a chuckle. We came around the corner and there was Katie, Checking on something in the oven.

"You boys like meatloaf?" She asked us. Ryder laughed and I smiled.

"Heck yeah!" We both said at the same time, Causing Katie to laugh.

"Alright then, I picked a good dinner." She walked over to the fridge and pulled out lettuce, tomatoes, and onions. "Do you want salad?" Katie asked as she pulled a very sharp knife from the knife block.

"First, yes," Ryder replied. "And second, you're our guest. Why're you making us food?"

"Because I want to do something nice for you guys while I'm here. And you always complained about your dads cooking." Katie said. We laughed just as Mr. Ryder walked in.

"What smells so good in here?" He asked. We all stopped laughing and stared awkwardly at him. He looked around the room, confused.

"I'm making meatloaf for dinner," Katie said, holding in her laughter. "Would you like a salad as well?"

"Sure," Mr. Ryder replied with a smile. "Hey Ryder, Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure dad," Ryder said as they walked into the other room. I sat and stared at the door.

"Wonder what they are talking about." Katie said curiously. I shook my head.

"I don't know," I said. "But it must be important, or secret."

Log entry 12 10/25/18 9:21pm

After dinner, We played Phase 10 and Katie ended up winning. After the game we all headed to our rooms. Ryder instantly sat at his computer and pulled up the files for PAW Patrol. I think he was working on Marshall, Who was the Dalmatian.

"What did your dad talk to you about before dinner?" I asked, stretching out on his bed. He didn't look away from the computer screen when he responded.

"Nothing important," He said, "Just some things that happened at the lab." He didn't seem too confident in what he said, And I didn't believe him. I stood up and walked over to his desk. I jumped up on my stool and stared at him. He didn't look at me. After about 20 minutes I finally gave up and went to bed.

Log entry 12 10/26/18 10:39am

I woke up to see Ryder asleep at his desk again. He had worked on the PAW Patrol files all night. It looks like he moved on to a different character, but I couldn't tell who it was.

I walked downstairs to find Mr. Ryder and Katie talking in the kitchen.

"If the water starts boiling over the top of the pot, just blow on it lightly and it will go down a bit," Katie said. "IF you keep stirring the noodles, they wont burn to the bottom."

"What about straining them?" Mr. Ryder asked. "I always end up dumping all the noodles into the sink."

Katie pulled out a bowl with small holes in it. "That's what this is for," She said with a giggle. "Its called a strainer. You pour the noodles into here to drain the water." Mr. Ryder held the strainer and looked at it.

"I thought it was just a defective bowl my wife had when we first met," He said. "I don't know why I kept it."

"Learning how to cook, Are we?" I asked, Startling both the humans.

"Oh, Hey Chase," Mr. Ryder said after he caught his breath. "Ryder still sleeping?"

"Yeah," I responded. "He must have been working on something all night. He's still at his desk."

"I keep telling him to stop that," Mr. Ryder said. "He just can't keep himself from working until the jobs done..."

"He better wake up," Katie said, "I need his brain to do the escape room later today." Mr. Ryder and I laughed. We sat at the kitchen table and talked about possible updates for my system. Around 11:00 Ryder came trudging down the stairs, Looking like a complete wreck.

"Morning bud." Mr. Ryder greeted. Ryder responded with a yawn. He grabbed a leftover pancake from the fridge and sat down in the chair next to me. No one said a word as he ate. The only sound was Ryder's fork on the plate and him chewing.

"So…," Katie finally said, "What time is the escape room?" Ryder had just finished his pancake and put his dishes in the sink. He turned around to see who said that and was shocked when he realized we were all sitting at the table, Staring at him in his bath robe.

"Uhhh," he said before shooting up the stairs to get dressed. The rest of us started laughing.

Log entry 13 10/26/18 2:32pm

After the events from breakfast, We all went to the park and hung out before Ryder and Katie needed to go to the Escape room. We dropped them off and Mr. Ryder had a few things to do. We went to the bank, the gas station, and finally the grocery store. I had fallen asleep at the gas station and slept until Mr. Ryder came out of the grocery store.

"Can I help you?" I heard him say. I looked up to see a stranger staring in the window at me.

"I was just looking at your dog," the man said. "He's a cute little guy. I've never seen a German Shepard quite like him."

"Uh, thanks." Mr. Ryder said, a bit confused. The man walked away and Mr. Ryder put the groceries in the car. We left to pick up Ryder and Katie, But neither me or Mr. Ryder mentioned the man the entire ride home.

Log entry 14 10/27/18 10:17am

Nothing to interesting went on last night after we got home. We had leftover meatloaf for dinner and played Uno. Once again, Katie won. I have a feeling she cheats.

"What time do you guys want to head down to Adventure Zone?" Mr. Ryder asked as he walked out the door.

"I want to get there before 5," Ryder replied. "They have a good deal from 5 to 11."

"Ok, I'll try and be back by then," Mr. Ryder said. "Have fun you three."

"Bye dad!" Ryder shouted as the door closed.

"So," I said, "What do we want to do?"

"I could kick your butts at Uno again," Katie said with a smirk.

"You're on!" Ryder and I said in unison. We came close to beating her, but she still managed to win by 14 points.

Log entry 15 10/27/18 4:54pm

Mr. Ryder came home just in time to run in the house, use the bathroom, and come back to the car to bring Ryder and Katie to Adventure Zone. They were going to spend the rest of the evening there. It sounds like a really fun place. Batting cages, mini golf, an arcade, and laser tag. Mr. Ryder gave them money for the special deal and each $20 to spend. As they got out of the car, I noticed someone walking down the street. It was the man who was looking at me in the grocery store parking lot yesterday.

Authors notes: Hopefully you guys aren't too mad at me for being too late with this. I had a LOT going on with life, work, etc. Nothing you guys really care about. Hopefully you enjoyed it anyways! Stay sizzling!


	7. Sad Announcement

**Okay, Announcement to make… :(**

 **Proto-Dog-12 is currently postponed…**

 **I have looked back over everything and realized this was no longer interesting for a lot of readers, Or me and Bacon…**

 **We have both decided to reboot the entire thing and change a lot of things. Also, I realized that the main plot just kinda careened off from where I wanted it to go…**

 **Bacon and I are still going to do this, We both still really like the plot this story was supposed to have, Just never got. We've also been playing around with a lot of ideas for this as well as other stories.**

 **I'm trying to give you guys some great/quality stories. This wasn't one of them. (Niether was Halloween Prank Contest, Heheh…)**

 **I don't know when the new version will be put up, I only know that the two of us will make it much better than what it is right now.**

 **Thanks for all of your support for this while it lasted. Here's to hoping both me and Bacon can make this great. :)**

 **Until next time, TechWolf out!**

 **(P.S. I should hopefully have the second part of Outbreak up in a few days!)**


End file.
